Hearts Are Meant To Beat
by RultaProductions
Summary: I grasped for the life that still lingered and held it as tight as I possibly could. It was not time to leave yet. Too many things undone. Unsaid. // Yuffentine. Character Death. R&R!
1. Vincent's POV

"Hold on… You will get through this…"

It was hard to speak, my voice was trembling so severely that I could barely make my words audible.

"Come on… Breathe with me…"

The blood on my hands was fresh. It was still warm and as it trickled its way down to the cold concrete, it mixed with the tears I did not know I could cry. It was not meant to end like this, Gaia had no logical reason to take a life so valuable. The Lifestream had no right to take people before their time was out.

"Don't leave… Please…"

I grasped for the life that still lingered and held it as tight as I possibly could. It was not time to leave yet. Too many things undone. Unsaid.

"It's too soon for this…"

I was no stranger to death, it had been what my life circled around in my days of youth, and I had never been afraid of it, but this was too close. My life had finally become the way I wanted it to be, the way I dreamt of so many nights. I could not let that slip away.

I had just come to understand the meaning of life, the happiness, joy, laughter and brightness that made it worth living. All the things that made me stay where I once had nothing but darkness. I had no desire to join that darkness once again.

"Let your heart work… You're stronger than this…"

If it was not for the life I clung to so desperately, I would have secluded myself from the surroundings. I would have succumbed to the pain that threatened to drive me into madness and let all sanity wash away from my tattered heart. But the remains of the slowly weakening heart outweighed all insanity. A heart was meant to beat. I had to concentrate on that part.

But as much as it struggled to survive this fight, it was fading. It had too little blood to reach the whole body.

"You can't leave me…"

I cursed Gaia and the Lifestream, they took the wrong life. I cursed everyone and everything. It was all wrong. It was not supposed to be this way. I was supposed to be strong. I was supposed to have hope in a better future. I was supposed to give life, not have it taken away.

The blood stopped flowing freely through my hands. During the time I had fought the inescapable, during the time I had waited for someone, anyone, to come and tell me that it was going to be okay, coldness had taken over the body I tried so hard to force into life.

But no one came to assure me of anything. They already knew it was too late.

"Vincent. You have to let her go…"

They asked me to do something I could not. I brushed off whoever's hand touching my shoulder.

"No."

I searched her unmoving body for a glimpse of what should be there, the glow of her skin, the ever-present smile, anything that could give me hope. She could not die, she had no right to leave me. But I found nothing.

My hold on her tightened as sobs shook my body. I did no longer care if anyone saw me, it didn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore.

"Yuffie… Please… Come back… I can't live without you…"

She didn't heed my call for her. She made no sign of returning to me.

"Vincent… We're too late to save her…"

That was wrong. _They_ weren't too late. _I_ was.

"We have to take her to Aerith's church, Vince… It's time for her to join the Lifestream now…"

Her cheek was cold. No matter how frosty the weather would be, her cheeks had always been warm, they had always glowed. But not anymore.

I am no saviour. How could I be? I could not even save _her_, the one I found a reason to live for. The one I need like oxygen to survive. The one who could always make me smile.

What kind of saviour am I, if I could not even save the woman I love?

"I'm sorry… Yuffie… I'm…so…sorry…"


	2. Yuffie's POV

**AN; The oneshot turned into a twoshot. I changed tempus in this chapter, it fit's better to Yuffie's POV. **

**Disclaimer; I own nothing...  
**

* * *

** _And the risk that might break you's  
the one that would save  
A life you don't live is still lost  
So stand on the edge with me  
Hold back your fear and see  
Nothing is real 'til it's gone... _**

- _Goo Goo Dolls "Before it's too late"_

* * *

Gosh, I've never been so weirded out in my life… Er… Is it right to put it like that, 'in my life'? Can I really act like I'm alive when I'm not even inside my own body anymore? 

_"Hold on… You will get through this…"_

Vincent… It took me so long to make him aware of the present instead of burying himself in the stuff he couldn't have changed anyway. I just hope that I've taught him well enough for him to go on without me…

"_Come on… Breathe with me…"_

This wasn't how I pictured the End. I see no light at the end of the tunnel, no angel to take my hand and fly me home, nothing at all. Instead, I'm in the background, watching the others, who's watching Vince, who's watching me… Yeah, there's a whole lot of watching when you die…

There's a whole lot of blood, too. It's one big pool on the ground, surrounding my body. And as gross as I may sound, it's beautiful, Vincent and I, and all the crimson red.

"_Don't leave…Please…"_

I don't think I'm dead just yet, the blood is still dripping, but I guess that I can't escape it this time. I wouldn't be on the outside, looking in, if I weren't supposed to die today.

"_It's too soon for this…"_

I have no regrets.

I've lived my life knowing that time can't be turned back, that no matter if you try to hold your breath and stand really still, the world doesn't give a heck, it continues to spin, and if we can't keep up, we'll fall behind. That's why I always run, I don't want to be left behind, not like Godo was when mama died. And after I met Vince, I've had to run twice as fast. I've been running for him, too. I don't know when he became so important to me, but I know he is now, he has been for a long time. So I run for his sake, so I don't have to wake up one day and suddenly realize that I lost my best friend somewhere along the way.

"_Let your heart work… You're stronger than this…"_

I'm definitely dying now, I can feel the ties holding me to my body loosen its grip more and more. I'm able to walk around a little. I step up to the gang, I can't look at Vincent now, his desperate efforts to wake me up would have made me cry if I didn't feel so… I don't know… Dead? I don't mean dead in a bad way, not at all, it feels nice… But not nice as if I have some secret death wish or something… Sheesh no…

Content. Yeah, that's how I'm feeling. I've lived my life to the fullest, what more could I do?

"_You can't leave me…"_

If there is something I will miss in the afterlife, it's _him_. He made me feel needed, wanted, and everything in between. I wonder if he knows I love him… I think it showed in my actions, but Vincent can be oblivious to death! Funny word, 'to death'… I wonder who came up with it… Ah well, if I'm a lucky ninja, the genius is dead so I can ask him later…

Vincent Valentine. Comrade, best friend, love of my life… My counterpart. He's everything I'm not, and still, we're just the same. Perhaps we complete each other, Vinnie and I.

"_Vincent. You have to let her go__…"_

Cloud... He seems a little scared, seeing Vincent like this. The others, too. Some of them can't even look at the scene, while the rest refuses to look in any other direction, I swear, I haven't seen Reeve blink for even a millisecond.

Cloud reach out his hand to make contact with Vincent, though I can see it's hard for him, too. But Vince pulls away without looking. His snarl of an answer make Spikey step back a little.

"_No."_

As much as it hurts me to see him in so much pain, I'm proud of him. Instead of cutting himself off from everyone, he shows his emotions. It doesn't matter to him, if he happens to show a little weakness amongst those who love him almost as much as I do. I got him to open up. Mission complete.

"_Yuffie… Please… Come back… I can't live without you…"_

I can tell how badly he wants me to wake up again.

"_Vincent… We're too late to save her…"_

Oh, Teefs, I don't have to be saved…I don't want to either, it's too late for that… I step up in front of her. It doesn't matter that her clothes are soaked with blood, and that her crying makes her eyes all red and puffy, she's still beautiful. I wonder if she knows, that I'm not always an immature brat. Like now, when I'm talking to _you_, I don't use half of the course language I use when they can hear me. I _can_ be an adult, I just choose not to… I'm what they need me to be, when things go wrong and they're frustrated, it's better if I make them take it out on me, cause I can take it. I rather have everyone yelling at me, than at each other. But Tifa have never raised her voice at me, so maybe she does know, maybe Vincent isn't the only one…

"_We have to take her to Aerith's church, Vince… It's time for her to join the Lifestream now…"_

Believe it or not, that was Cid. Just like me, he knows when it's time to shape up. We sure can be like the cat and the dog, but I love him. He's like a father to me.

I can't resist one last, small prank on him, for old time's sake. I know, if I'm not putting my mind to it, my hand will go right through him, I tried it on Vincent earlier. So I concentrate real hard, and move to flick his cigarette away from his mouth. Ha! It worked! The look on his face is great… This goes directly to the top of my personal prank score list…

I move from one person to the other, pulling one last trick or giving my last touch to each of them. I wait with Vincent though. When I turned around to press a light kiss to his lips a few minutes ago, he spoke before I got a chance to do so.

"_I'm sorry… Yuffie…I'm…so…sorry…"_

And here I thought I'd taught him not to say stupid things like that! He's got nothing to apologize for, it's not his fault. No one is to blame here, this is just life… It comes and goes, we can't do anything about that.

When Vince finally can collect enough strength to stand up, he gathers me in his arms and nod to the rest. That's good, he's gonna take me to the church now. I have a hunch I'll leave them there, I can't stay with them as a ghost for the rest of eternity, right? I really hope I won't, after all, I do get bored easily…

Vincent takes the lead, clutching my cold, limp body to his chest. It's a long walk to the church, I get time to think about some things that I want. Consider them my last will, if you want…

I hope Cloud will open his eyes someday, and appreciate what he's got, his family, his friends, everything. He can't take it all for granted much longer.

I want Tifa to live every moment in happiness, it's impossible for her not to give love, and I want her to extend her family so that as many as possible can experience what it's meant to have someone who cares for you. Maybe Spikey and her can put their heads, _bodies_, together and make some babies…

Cid's had an engagement ring for Shera in his pocket for over six months now, I found it when I rummaged his pockets in his sleep. He knows she'll say yes, I just hope he'll find the courage to ask her, preferably without being intoxicated by his cheap excuse of a beer. But I'm not picky, as long as he'll ask, I'm fine.

If there actually is such a thing as true soul mates, the label should be put on Marlene and Denzel's foreheads. I want them to have the time Vince and I won't share, I want them to live long, joyful lives.

And I want Barret to make Elmyra the mother Marlene needs in time for her teenage years, and the wife he needs to wash his clothes, 'cause they reek…

I don't have to wish anything for Nanaki, he's probably already making plans in his head to assemble all the Wutain stories and legends I've told him and give them a special place in his library. He's going to outlive us all, and I want generation after generation to know of my legacy...

We've reached our destination. Vincent steps down into the water and I, in my ethereal shape, follow. The water reaches him to his upper chest, and if I had been more human, I would have had to swim.

I hope with all of my heart that he'll not lose his faith in love. I don't want him to think it was all in vain. I hope… I hope he'll find someone else to give his heart to, someone who'll stay with him a little longer than I am. He's got so much to give… I want him to find someone who's a much better person than I am.

Of course I don't want him to forget me, but I don't want the memory of me consume his life…

It's time now. I have to squint my eyes really hard to focus on my task because I'm starting to feel kinda mushy. With my mouth as close as possible to his ear, I whisper to him and pray to Leviathan that my words will reach over all the borders between us.

"_You'll make it, Vince. Show me that you've listened to me and stand tall through this. There's more to life than me, you have a family and they're standing behind you. Don't give up on love, hun, and you'll find someone who'll love you just as much as I do… You've saved the world three times, you're strong enough…Be happy. I love you… Always…"_

My strength barely last for my last words to be audible, but as I said them, he seemed to relax, and by the time he lets me descend in the water, I see her. She's no angel, but close enough…

Aerith reach out her hand and I grab it. I need to see them one last time though, so I turn around and take in the sight of my own odd, slightly dysfunctional, family. How I love them.

"_Hey."_

I look at Aerith. I'm afraid now, because this is the time it hits me, I won't get to see them in like, at least, 50 years. I can't put the words together to answer her, so she continues.

"_He won't lose faith, Yuffs. And he won't turn his back on his friends…"_

"_You sure?"_

"_Of course I am… But he won't love anyone else…"_

I turn my gaze to Vincent again. Maybe she's right. And maybe I'll be glad he won't find love in someone that's not me... Is my love that selfish?

"_I guess I have to be content with the fact __that he'll live out his life before he joins me, huh?"_

"_Yes, I think you do…"_

"_Then I hope time pass quickly in the Promised Land, Aerith. You know how I hate to wait!" _

This is it. I grip her hand tight and follow her lead.

And just for your information, when you die, you _will_see the light at the end of the tunnel. The cool part is it won't blind you. If you peer and concentrate, you'll even see those who died before you waiting there…

* * *

**Flames with constructive criticism accepted, otherwise, don't even bother...**


End file.
